hide
by jinx120
Summary: goten stays the night at bra's house and no one knows. will vegeta find out? or will bra lie and say something else?


This is my first fan fiction, so your reviews are important.

Hope you enjoy it.

hide

"**Goten what are you doing, what if my dad comes up and sees you in my room" bra whispered to her boyfriend, who had just crept into her room while she was in the bathroom. "Don't worry, if he does, I'll hide" he said and then climbed into bed with bra. **

"**What do you think you're doing Goten" she complains while trying to push the big muscular boy off of her bed. After five seconds of trying she gave up knowing she'll get nowhere.**

**He roled on his side so he was able to touch her face, and brushed his warm hands against her soft silky skin "I was bored and couldn't stop thinking about you" he said, inches away from her face. Bra could see where this was going "So! That doesn't mean you come climbing into my room at -" she was cut off by a kiss that was so gentle and soft that she didn't want to resist. **

**She kissed him back and let herself be blown away by the wonderful night Goten gave her.**

**They'd been going out for three months now and only in the last resent month they'd been getting intimate. Of course Vegeta and Bulma didn't have a clue about this. All they knew was that Bra was dating Goten and even then Vegeta wasn't happy. Although when she told her father that she was dating Goten he said "What! Kakarots son? Of all people, why him? He's just as bad as his father." Which was much better than what he could have said. But after seeing Goten coming round nearly all the time he'd kind of gotten use to him.**

**When she eventually woke up from her deep sleep Goten was the first to mention about the night they had. "Well that was amazing Bra" he sighed, exhausted after all that hard work. "Same to you. Have you been practising?" Goten turned his head toward her so she was able to see one perfect brow raised "with you? Yes" Bra smiled and pulled Goten into a kiss.**

**Knock, knock, knock "bra" Vegeta's voice came from outside the door.**

**The voice of her father made bra pull away instantly and jump out of bed.**

**She stood there naked, worried her father might come in any minute. "Crap!" she whispered to Goten, who was already putting on his boxers. "Quick hide!" she said, too low for Vegeta to hear.**

"**Bra" Vegeta repeated, now getting impatient.**

"**Coming........ One minute" bra shouted, trying to hide the unsteadiness in her voice.**

**She grabbed Goten and literally threw him into the bathroom "Stay here and shut up!"**

**She ran over to her door, threw on her gown and quickly opened the door.**

"**What took you so long?" Vegeta asked with an angry look on his face. "I was finding my night gown" Bra answered gently pulling on her gown.**

"**The gravity room is broken again and your mother is out, so you have to fix It." he said. "You mean you broke it again" she corrected. **_Oh, please just hurry up and go back to training____, she thought, wishing her father would go away._**"Whatever, anyway get on it as soon as possible" Vegeta looked at bra curiously knowing there was something she was hiding.**

**He looked around the room behind her and examined it carefully. Everything was neat and tidy as usual beside from the messy bed, black jeans and her pink top on the floor. He moved a centimetre to the left so he was able to see the other half of the room that bra's body was blocking. **

**It was the same, another pair of jeans and next to that laid a massive navy blue t-shirt. **_Who's the hell is that?____ Vegeta thought. Bra followed his gaze to Goten's shirt on the floor. She froze, not knowing what to do. Vegeta eventually pulled his piercing eyes away from the shirt and looked at bra. His brows were in a V-shape and his eyes were full of anger. _

___Of course Vegeta thought knew what had happened and asked in a emotional tone "Where is he?" Bra knew exactly what he meant but if she told him it was Goten he would be angry. And that was the last thing Bra wanted to do. So she decided to lie "Who?" Vegeta's face suddenly looked furious and his voice was now stern "You know who, tell me where that pathetic son of kakarot's is" Bra looked away from her father's eyes; it was hard for her to lie to him "What are you talking about. Goten is at his house with Goku." "Then who's is that!?" Vegeta yelled pointing towards Goten's top on the floor.____ "That's trunks' top. He gave it to me when I left my pyjamas at pans. If you don't believe me you can go and ask him!" she yelled back, try to make it every bit believable._

Vegeta looked at Bra carefully; seeing weather what she was saying was true.

Thankfully her acting skills paid off because he believed her.

He looked at her and then walked off downstairs.

___The bathroom opened a couple of inches and Goten's head popped out from behind it. "The coast clear?" he asked looking around the room for Vegeta. Bra nodded once. "Good cause I'm starving!" _

___Hope you liked it, I promise my next one will be better._


End file.
